The Ayr
The Ayr are a proud and old race in the milkyway galaxy. Although occupying one of the smallest areas om the galactic map, their race and their Empire is one, if not the most, technologically advanced species in the galaxy. With their technological and socioeconomic success, they have grown haughty and arrogant. Physiology The Ayr for resemble that of a humans to an almost uncanny degree. Although usually shorter (with an average height of 155-160 cm), they are bipedal, have three toes and five digits on each hand. They grow hair on their head and possess one pair of eyes and ears. Their deviating features is what sets them easily apart from humans. The Ayr skin color varies between green, yellow, blue and red. The skin can of course move about on the color spectrum but these are the colors they usually center around. The skin colors are always light and saturated. Like-wise, their hair colors follow this same pattern, but their hair is usually very dark iterations of these colors. Another stand out feature of their appearance is their lack of mouths and noses. The ayr consume food in liquid or gaseous form through tiny pores in their skin. It is also through their skin that they breathe, so strangling an Ayr is a futile effort. Their eyes are seemingly without irises, and have a faint glow. the color of their eyes are usually corresponding to their skin color. But the most impressive feature the Ayr are known form is their telepathy. Even Ayr scientist are not certain how this phenomenon came about but are partly aware of how it functions. Early in the Ayr's racial history, it is hinted that it was before their recorded history, they could communicate with a being known to them as Soisha (The maker / The creator). Overtime, as populations grew more closely knit and expansive this ability disappeared whilst their ability to communicate with each other telepathically remained. The Ayr telepathy works when a special lobe scans "brain waves" that emit from beings with a brain and a central nervous system when worded or imaginary thoughts are active. Thusly, Ayrs can read minds of lesser races easily if these are not familiar with the Ayr. Whilst the Ayr's themselves have learned to outright block mind-reading, other species usually just think of something else. Culture In Ayr culture, the Emperor is the most important part of their existence and their lives. They believe that by serving the emperor, who according to them is a all-knowing demi-god, is serving themselves in retrospect. When the empire prospers, so will the individual. Aside from the Emperor and the empire, ones family (house) is the most important. Lineage, family connections, prestige, honor and intellectual enlightenment is what the typical Ayr uses as a measuring device to gauge his or her well-being. Even though Ayr society is two-tiered, with a aristocratic upper class and a lower common class, almost every Ayr feel that their lot in life is fair. After all, who-ever you are, your particular skills can be put to use to serve the empire. It is better to live and die for the Empire, than to live and die by yourself. Xenophobia The Ayr are usually considered xenophobic. This is due to their opinion of themselves more than the opinion of others. The Ayr view themselves as most advanced and will thusly look down upon others as inferior. However, their empire is also very picky about who can enter it. On Ayr colonies, aliens are permitted to stay, but well-paying jobs are very hard to obtain as a alien. This has led to Ayr colony worlds becoming holiday retreats for rich aliens. On Ayr proper, aliens can only be granted a temporary visa and will be accompanied by armed guards and a Overseer for the duration of their stay. Intergalactic reputation. wip Category:Races